


Torchwood Is Ready!!

by FanGirl26



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bella is 17 at first, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Multi, Slow Romance, basically a rewrite with additional characters thrown in, doctor who mentions, slight gwen bashing but nothing to bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl26/pseuds/FanGirl26
Summary: Bella is 17, a daughter, a sister, an auntie, a girlfriend, a friend, and training to become a Doctor. Throw in being the youngest member of the worst keep secret organisation known as Torchwood. What could go wrong?





	1. Everything Changes Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.
> 
> But Bella is all mine.

 

“There you go. I can taste it. Estrogen. Definitely estrogen. You take the Pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle, feminizes the fish—“Jack started to say as Suzie pulled a metal glove out of its case and slips it on her right hand. A Japanese girl was looking at her equipment, while a young man was recording them with a small digital camera.

“It goes all the way up into the sky, and then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again.” He continued, he turned back to the team, “How's it going?” he asked Suzie who was waiting for a reaction from the glove that was over her hand.

“Nothing yet. It's got to connect, I've just got to feel it.” She said looking at Jack then back to the body lying in the middle of a dark alleyway.

“Then hurry up and _feel_ it! I'm freezing my arse off here.” Owen said as he leaned in closer to the body and Suzie.

“Oh stop complaining Owen, I’m not even meant to be here,” A young girl said wrapping her coat tighter around her body to try and keep some of the rain off her. “Can I go yet? I need to get up early I have a early morning lecture.”

“Don’t worry Bella we’ll be done soon.” Jack said putting his arm around Bella’s shoulders pulling her towards him to try and warm her up a bit. While Jack and Bella were talking Owen and Suzie were having their own conversation.

“ I can’t just flick a switch, it’s more like access. It grants me access.” Suzie said glaring daggers at Owen.

“Whatever that means.” Owen mumbled and walked off. Bella laughed at the look on Owens face.

“Shut it you.” He said to Bella who was still laughing a little, but stopped immediately when the glove started to move and a blue light came out of the palm of the glove and the light around the body became brighter.

“Positions.” Jack said and everyone got in their positions around the now glowing body.

“If I get punched again. I am punching it right back.” Owen said eyeing up the best place to punch.

“Oh yeah like you could even make a mark on him. You hit like a little girl.” Bella said, her and Owen always had these playful banters with each other.

“Just, concentrate Suzie.” Jack said ignoring Bella and Owen.

Suzie holds the man’s head in her gloved hand. It’s still raining but none of them notice, they just concentrate on the man on the ground. The light around him gets even brighter. After a moment the man gasps for air and life. Up above them no one notices Gwen Cooper staring down at the scene below her.

The dead man now moving was looking around from Toshiko, to Owen, to Bella and finally to Jack. He looked terrified and confused.

“There was...What was? I was...Oh, my God, I was going home.” He said starting to panic.

Toshiko moved closer to him so he could focus only on her.

“Listen to me, we’ve only got two minutes so it’s important that you listen, okay?”

“Who are you?” He asked looking around again.

“Trust me. You’re dead?” Tosh said sympathically.

“How am I dead?”

“You were stabbed.” Owen said bluntly and Bella sent him a look that would kill him instantly.

“I’m not dead, I can see you.” He stated.

“We brought you back but we haven’t got long, I’m sorry but you’ve got to concentrate, who did this to you? What did you see?” Tosh said jumping straight to the point as they didn’t have long.

“Why am I dead?” Bella rolled her eyes it was obvious that they weren’t going to get anything out of him so why put him through all of this, Bella hated it when they used the glove. Yeah it made their job a little easier but it was wrong!

“Who attacked you?” Tosh asked getting a little impatient but trying not to let it show.

“I don’t want to be dead.”

Suzie looked at her watch, “Sixty seconds.” She warned Tosh.

Tosh looked at Suzie and then back to the man, “ You’ve got to think, just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?

“I didn’t see any...I don’t know.”

“Who killed you, did you see them?” Tosh said hurrying up because they didn’t have much time left.

“I don’t know. There was...something behind me.” He said Bella sighed finally they were getting somewhere but they didn’t have that much time left.

“Police said one stab wound in the back.” Bella said remembering what the police had told her.

“So you didn’t see anything?” Tosh asked, the poor man was in tears now.

“No.”

Tosh looks at Jack and Bella so does Suzie. The man on the floor looked around and saw the looks between the four people above him.

“What happens now?” He asked,

“Thirty seconds,” Suzie said looking back at her watch.

“But he didn’t see anyone.” Tosh said looking back at Suzie.

“Don’t waste it.” Suzie said looking straight at Tosh.

“What else do I say?” Tosh said looking at Bella. Bella pulled herself away from Jack and knelt down beside him.

“What’s your name?” she asked in a gentle tone.

“John, John Tucker.”

Jack came down and knelt next to Bella holding on to one of her hands.

“Okay, John. Not long now.” Jack said in the same tone as Bella.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” He said.

Gwen heard that was still in shock from what she had seen.

“Tell me...what was it like when you died? What did you see?” Jack asked. John looked confused at Jacks question. “John, tell me what you saw.”

“Ten seconds,” Suzie warned them.

“Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh, my God. There’s nothing.” He cried and with that he closed his eyes and died. The light fades and Bella stands up and pulled her coat around her again as the rain was getting harder.

“Shit, I said it was stupid, telling him he was dead.” Owen said looking at Tosh.

“Well you try it.” Tosh said getting to her feet.

“ Trust me, like that’s gonna work.” Owen said getting to his feet as well.

“Told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance.” Bella explained remembering that. She shouldn’t be remembering things like that she was too young to have had seen all the things she had seen.

“Maybe there’s no right way of doing it.” Jack stated but then he looked up to the roof of the building that Gwen was on. “What do you think?”

Gwen stepped back and gasped he was talking to her. Had he known that she was there the whole time? She runs across the garage towards the stairs. She continues to run not believing what she was seeing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Can I go home now?” Bella asked when they got back to the hub.

“Aw is little Bella tied?” Owen teased poking her in the sides. Tosh was laughing from her station as was Jack and Ianto who were standing next to each other on the walkway. Suzie had gone into the deep depths of Torchwood and wouldn’t be seen for the rest of the night.

“No, she just needs to get up early and try not to fall asleep during the middle of a lecture.” Bella said pushing Owen away laughing. “So can I?” she said looking up at Jack.

“Yeah go on. Get going, I’ll see you later.” He said smiling at her.

“Oh, so you are coming home later then?” Bella said with a smirk.

“Hmm maybe.” He said still smiling.

“I won’t hold my breath.” She said walking towards the cog door, she turned and waved and said goodnight before walking out into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day while Bella was sitting in class not paying any attention to what her tutor was saying as usual. She often wondered how she got distinction in all her coursework, but her not paying attention was starting to show because she kept failing. It wasn’t her fault she knew what she was doing but she couldn’t explain it. Anyway while she was doing that Gwen Cooper was sitting in hospital getting her head seen to because of an incident that happened in a bar.

She was walking down the corridor when she heard someone speak. She looks up and sees Jack running up the stairs wearing a long, blue trench coat. She follows him and sees that the upstairs and sees that the corridor has been blocked off. She sees a porter walking up the stairs.

“Excuse me, sorry.” She said and the porter turned to her, “It’s all sealed off up there. Who did that?”

“Thought it was you lot.” He said looking at her.

“But what’s it for, what happened?” She said looking very confused right now.

“I don’t know, 9 o’clock this morning, it was all sealed off, they never said. Chemicals or something.” He explained then walks away.

Gwen walks up to the seal pauses for a second then walks through it onto an abandoned corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was really bored by now she had been there for 3 hours now and she hadn’t listened to a single word the tutor said. _‘God mum will kill me if I fail this one, I should really be paying attention but I really don’t want to be here. Call me if the world ends. Why did I tell them that? I want to be with them helping them.’_ It was then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She silently pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Jack.

_Weevil at hospital! Tricky one need help. J xx_

Bella looked at the clock, only 2 more minutes the she could go. 2 minutes later she ran out of the classroom.

“Oi, Bella where you going?” Dan shouted out to her.

“Sorry cover for me yeah?” She said and ran out of the doors and grabbed a taxi to the hospital. When she got there she saw Jack standing outside waiting for her. She paid the fare and ran over to him.

“Ok why do you need my help? Can’t you handle this one all by yourself?” She teased as they got in the lift.

“Nah, just wanted to see you.” Jack laughed, “Didn’t pull you out mid lecture did I?”

“Nope, just finished when I got your text.” She said, “Could have said something 3 hours ago though, that had to be the world’s most mind numbing lecture ever.” Jack just laughed as the lift went up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hello?” Gwen called out. She saw at the end of the corridor someone, an adult wearing a jumpsuit. “Sorry, I’m looking for someone.”

The weevil turns to look at Gwen. It remains silent. Gwen starts to move slowly towards it thinking that it is still a human being. The weevil just stayed where it was. As Gwen gets closer she starts to think that this person looks strange.

“Right...yeah. Clever. Anyway, I don’t know if you saw a man come through here – a tall man, in one of those big sort of military coats.”

The weevil still doesn’t answer her. Gwen can clearly see that the thing in front of her doesn’t look human. _‘Could be a mask.’_ She thought to herself.

“Okay, if you could answer? This is official business.” She said trying to sound important. She continues to get closer to the weevil and now can see it properly. She approaches it slowly and carefully. “You alright?” She smiles and points to its face, “That’s good, that’s a good mask sort of thing.”

The weevil still doesn’t do anything which is strange for a weevil normally Gwen would be dead by now but she didn’t know that.

“Look, I’m sorry if I‘m interrupting something, but...I think we can stop this now, okay?” She says getting scared now. The weevil just continues to look at her.

“It’s all very well playing silly buggers, but I’m busy, alright? Now, I’m looking for a man in a big grey coat. I said we can stop being silly.” The Weevil finally hisses at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Bella stood in the lift which was slowly reaching the floor that they wanted.  
“How are the exams going?” Jack asked. Bella just looked at him and shrugged.

“If I fail this next one, mum is thinking of moving down here so I can move in with her, so I don’t get distracted.” She said, smiling at Jack.

“Well she can’t mean me, I mean look at me.” He teased.

“Yeah, she means this...working for you, well she doesn’t exactly know that I work for you but she thinks that Torchwood is a distraction.” She explained,

“Technically, you don’t even work for us, you just help out.” He smirked.

“That’s just the excuse you use when you get told off for me being there.” She laughed, “God how slow is this lift.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the corridor Gwen was standing on the porter entered looking around.

“Ah! There you are, I did ask when I saw Dr Mahib cos I thought it was him who said about the police—“He said walking towards Gwen and the Weevil that Gwen was still looking at. “ But he said no, then I said about the chemicals but he said don’t be stupid, what chemicals? So I don’t know, could be anything, who you got with you there then? So much for sealing it off.” He sees the weevil’s face. “Oh, ha! There’s a face! Nice one. Hey, I tell you mate, you should try plastic surgery. Not on the NHS mind you.” He turns to Gwen, “You alright?”

“Yeah,”

The porter turns back to the Weevil and starts to walk closer, “Bloody hell, that is brilliant. That’s like erm...Hellraiser. That’s first class, that is.” He points to the Weevils teeth, “Look at that! That! It’s just like real teeth. Don’t it?”

The weevil finally moves and grabs the porter and bites his neck and then blood spurts everywhere. Gwen can’t move as she hears the porter scream. Just then Jack and Bella walk out the lift. They both look at the weevil then to Gwen.

“Bella get her out of here.” Jack shouts to Bella. She grabs Gwen’s hand and starts to run down the corridor. Bella looks back and realises that she might have to help that as well. As she sees Tosh, Owen and Suzie struggle.

“Get it down! Get it down! Cuff it!” Toshiko screamed at Owen. Bella leaves Gwen to run, and she heads back to help the others. She helps Owen and Tosh restrain it and Suzie puts a bag over it’s head.

Gwen runs and runs outside the hospital were she was nearly ran over by a black SUV. She gets in her own car and chases after it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella and the others make their way back to the water tower where the hub is.

“Oi, college girl ain’t you meant to be somewhere?” Owen said to Bella.

“That’s ok Owen don’t mention it next time you need help with a weevil I might just sit back and watch.” Bella said while the others laughed. They all get on the invisible lift and enter the hub.

Bella walked into Jack’s office, “Whatchya lookin’ at?” sitting on his desk.

“Hi come in.” He said turning to face her,

“What, the others do it why can’t I?” Bella said in a jokey way.

“Good point.” He said and turned back to the screen, Bella walked over and saw Gwen and Andy on the screen standing outside the water tower.

“Think she knows something?” She asked

“Maybe, she followed us here after and saw us disappear.” Jack said,

“Come on she isn’t the first person to have noticed something. Is she?” Bella said with a small smile in her face. And walked out to go annoy Owen.

Later she came back in a saw Jack still looking at the screen, “You know someone might think you are stalking her.” Jack turned to see her leaning against the door frame. “Knock, Knock,”

“Hey, I’m not stalking, she just turned up again.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen walked into the tourist office and saw a bloke wearing jeans and a plain black top looking really bored. When he heard her come in he looked up.

“Oh, hiya. Sorry I’m late. Someone ordered pizza.”

“Who’s it for?” Ianto asked.

“I think it’s a ...Harkness.”

Ianto smiles at her and presses a blue button which was placed behind the counter, and then the wall panel behind Gwen opens up. Gwen just stares at it. Ianto waits for her to go through, Gwen looked back at him.

“Don’t keep them waiting, especially if it was Bella, I won’t want to mess with her.” He said and sat back down behind the counter.

Gwen walks through the passageway but stops and looks back at Ianto, he just nods motioning her to go through. So she does.

 

 


	2. Everything Changes Part 2

Bella was sitting in Jack’s office waiting for him to come back, all over is desk was papers and books along with screwed up pieces. Bella let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her pen on the pile and leant back in the chair.

Gwen entered the hub and looked around she couldn’t believe her eyes. She was standing in a huge room; there was a central power column which reached the high ceiling. There were different levels and glass panels facing into the hub. Toshiko was working at her computer and Suzie was at her station using a welder.

She saw Jack come out of one of the offices carrying a few folders and some paper; he made his way into the hub. Suzie stops welding and removes the headgear and looks at Jack strangely.

“It’s for Bella, no one panic I was not actually doing my paperwork,” He laughed and walked straight past Gwen,

“Reckon she’ll pass this one?” Owen said from one of the empty chairs.

“Hopefully.” He said and walking into his office and gave Bella the folders and paper.

“Pizza’s here.” He sniggered, looking down at Gwen but she didn’t notice him looking at her,

“Yum, how long do you think?” Bella laughed pushing her work away from her, sighing again.

“Stuck?”

“Yeah, why can’t I do this? I mean I get top marks in all my coursework but when it comes to the actual exam I suck.” The conversation was brought to a stop when they heard Owen and Tosh laughing.

“I can’t do this, I’m sorry. I’m rubbish. I give up.” Owen said swinging his chair around to look at Gwen.

Tosh laughs and points at Owen, “He set me off!”

“Well, that lasted no’ point two seconds,” Bella laughed, she was standing on the walkway outside Jack’s office with Jack looking down at everyone.

“Hmm. She’s actually carrying pizza.” Owen said everyone looking at her now. Gwen looked really confused right now.

“Come on! She was gonna say ‘here’s your pizza,’ and I was gonna say ‘how much?’ “Jack wined. Suzie joined the group downstairs. “And she says ‘oh, whatever, 20 quid,’ and I say, ‘oh, I don’t have any money.” He leant against the railings and Bella laughed.

“That’s what you were going to do, that’s so lame. Andria could do better then that and she is 6 years old.” Bella said quickly avoiding Jacks arm as he went to hit her gently.

“I was working on a punchline. I’d have got there. But it would’ve been good!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Bella smirked then turned her attention back to Gwen who was still standing looking even more confused.

“There’s your pizza. I’d better go.” She said turning around about to leave.

“We’ve gone past that stage.” Jack said, Bella raised her hand over her mouth to stop the laugh that was coming.

“You must’ve been freezing out there. How long were you walking around? 3 hours?” Suzie said to her.

“You could see me?” She asked really confused now, what was going on?

“Yep,” Bella nodded,

“Yeah college girl up there accused us of stalking.” Owen said pointing up to Bella.

“Oi, Owen I do have a name you know.” Bella said to him. “It’s Bella!”

“Anyway, before this goes any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?” Jack asked the team,

“Uh, yeah. That would be me. I’m sorry. I’m a twat.” Owen said,

“Yep you are.” Bella said walking down the walkway with Jack behind her toward the team. Gwen just looks at them, then remembers why she was here.

“That man, at the hospital, that porter, what happened to him? That was real, wasn't it? He was attacked.” She said, she looked around hoping that he was ok.

“He’s dead.” Jack said seriously now.

“But there’s no-one gone missing,” Gwen said not believing that the porter was dead.

Tosh took over and started to explain, “We took the body, retrospectively changed the work rota, planted a false witness who saw him leaving the hospital, giving him an alibi for the next 48 hours, so when his body’s pulled out of the docks next Tuesday night, he’s only been missing for 3 days.” Gwen looked horrified at what the young Japanese had just told her.

“He was murdered?” She questioned but already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Tosh said,

“And you covered it up?” Gwen asked shocked. What kind of people cover up people’s murders?

Toshiko shrugged, “That’s my job.”

Gwen turned away from her and looked at Bella, finally noticing how young she was. She was much younger then the rest of the team. She breaks the gaze on Bella and turned to look at Jack.

“And that other man, John Tucker? Last night in the alleyway, I saw you.” Jack moved towards her. Tosh, Owen, Suzie and Bella waited for what he was going to do next.

“And what did you see?” Jack asked.

“You revived him.” She said trying to make a point but was failing miserably.

Jack shook his head, “No. What did you see?” Gwen looked down at the pizza boxes still in her hands, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“You resuscitated him?” She tried again.

Again Jack shook his head and asked the same question again.

“You brought him back to life.” She said finally understanding a little to what had happened.

“Yeah,” Jack nodded.

“Who are you?” Gwen asked slightly scared.

“Torchwood.”

“What’s Torchwood?” Gwen asked,

“This is Torchwood. All around you.” Jack said indicating everyone around the hub. Gwen then found herself wondering, this was all meant to be top secret and she had found out by accident. If they had the technology to bring people back from the dead then what would they do to her?

“What happens to me?” She asked.

“Ooo.” Jack said.

“I’m police. Constable Gwen Cooper. You can’t do anything.” Gwen said standing up to Jack.

“Right then, PC Cooper...d’you want to come and see?” Jack said changing the subject. Bella rolled her eyes behind his back. He was always so good at changing the subject, but then again so was she that must be why they got on so well.

“See what?” Gwen said slightly stunned at the sudden subject change.

“You saw the murder. Come and see the murderer.” He said motioning his head towards the vaults with his head, and turned and walked in that direction. Gwen didn’t move this was a lot to take in all at once.

“Go with him.” Suzie said to her. Gwen put the pizza boxes down on one of the cleaner tables and followed Jack down into the vaults to look at the Weevil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Well that was interesting.” Owen said after Gwen had left the room. Bella moved and sat on the counter, next to the coffee machine.

“She seems to be taking it well.” She said as Ianto came down from the tourist office. “Hey Ianto.”

“Hey, how’s she doing?” He said leaning his back against the counter next to Bella, and by her he meant Gwen.

“She seems to be taking it well, Jacks taken her down to see the Weevil.” Tosh said sitting down at her station.

“She seemed a bit overwhelmed when she was upstairs.” Ianto commented.

“Hey, anyone mind if I eat this pizza, I am starving.” Owen said eyeing up the pizza boxes.

“No, as long as I get a bit. I haven’t had anything since breakfast. He did call me out half way through the day.” Bella said jumping down from the counter and grabbing a slice for herself and one for Ianto. She jumped back onto the counter and started to eat her pizza.

“You ok?” Ianto asked her.

“Yeah, just tired.” Bella said.

“Heard from your mum?” Ianto asked concerned.

“Yeah, she rang this morning. She said if I didn’t pass my exam then she would move down here, because she thinks that you lot are a distraction.” She laughed finishing off her pizza.

“Us, a distraction, never.” He said looking faked shocked. Then Jack came back up with Gwen and started making introductions.

“Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper.” Jack said as Owen was the closest to him and Gwen.

“Doctor Owen Harper, thank you.” He corrected.

“Can your ego get any bigger Owen?” Bella teased.

“Shut up. At least I am a doctor unlike some.” Owen said looked at her. She just stuck her finger up at him and waited for Jack to continue.

“Toshiko Sato, computer genius, Suzie Costello, she’s second-in-command. Ianto Jones, he cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time.” Jack said smiling at Ianto.

“I try my best.” Ianto said smiling back at Jack.

“Plus he looks good in jeans.” Jack winked at him.

“Careful, that’s harassment, Jack.” Ianto joked.

“And finally, Isabella Harkness.” He said pointing to Bella who was still sitting on the counter.

“It’s Bella; I hate people calling me Isabella.” She said jumping down and joining the rest of the group.

“Yeah, she only gets called Isabella when she is in huge trouble.” Owen teased then Bella threw a pen at him. Gwen stared at the scene unfolding in front of her the she though of something.

“Hang on, are you two related?” She asked pointing at both Bella and Jack. Jack looked at her like she was stupid or something.

“Yeah, she’s my daughter.” He said and Bella gave a small wave to Gwen.

“Oh yeah, you do look a like.” She said now noticing the resemblance between them. They had the same colour hair and Bella had Jacks nose and his eyes.

“Yay, great just what I needed. To be told I look like him.” Bella smirked. Jacks head shot up and faked looking hurt.

“How could my own daughter say such things?” He said trying not to laugh.

“Aw, I still love you.” She said smiling. She then felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out of her pocket and read it, as she read it a smile crept onto her face.

“And that’ll be the boyfriend,” Jack said. Gwen noticed that when Jack said that Owens face fell. _‘He must like her’_ She thought

“Hang on, she looks a little young to be working here.” Gwen pointed out.

“Yeah, she is Torchwood’s youngest employee ever, well not ever because some girl at Torchwood London was younger then her but she disappeared so now it’s Bella.” Jack said looking proud at his daughter who gave him a huge smile.

“Technically she doesn’t work here. She just hangs out here because she has no friends.” Owen teased recovering form earlier,

“I think you mean you have no friends Owen.” Bella laughed. Owen coldly laugher at her and the rest rolled their eyes.

“They are always like this.” Jack said to Gwen.

She looked up at him, “Why are you telling me all this? I’m not supposed to know, am I? This is classified, isn’t it?”

“Way beyond classified,” Bella said, “It’s great having all this and having only certain people know.”

“Then you shouldn’t be telling me. What are you gonna do with me?” She asked getting scared again.

“What did you imagine?” Jack said walking into his office to put his coat on.

“Well, I’ve seen too much. Your names and everything, and the Weevil, and...” She turned to Tosh, “You can dump a man in the water and lie about his death.

Jack walked out of his office with his coat on, “Okay! Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning. Owen, first thing, get hold of Chandler and Bell, cos I think they’re lying. Ianto, if he needs back up, then you’d better be on stand-by. Suzie, I know it’s a pain in the ass, but I need the costing on the glove research. Bella go into my office, pick up all your stuff, go home and get some sleep, because your mother would kill me if she found out that you were here at this time. As for you,” He said directing the last part to Gwen, “you’re coming with me.” He motioned Gwen to follow him and he walked towards the large concrete block.

“I’m getting tired of following you.” She muttered, Jack turned around and said,

“No you’re not, and you never will.” He then stepped onto the concrete block and waited for Gwen to join him. “Stand on here. C’mon, next to me.” He held his hand out to help her onto the block next to him.

“Oi!” Bella shouted to him,

“What?”

“You coming home tonight? Or am I on my own again?” She asked him.

“Dunno, you’ll see in the morning won’t cha.” He said, as everyone got ready to go home.

“Good night.” Tosh said walking through the cog door.

“Later.” Owen said following her. Bella and Ianto went shortly after that. Along with Suzie.

“Now, you came in through the front door. Let’s take the scenic route.” Jack said and pushed a button on his wrist band. The ceiling door opened and the block they were standing on started to rise. Gwen grabbed Jacks arm to keep her balance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Gwen were standing in the middle of the Millennium Centre. Gwen looked around her. Jack explained that there was a perception filter where the lift was so anyone who walked past couldn’t really see them. Jack started to walk off and Gwen hurried to catch up with him. They walked across the centre until Jack saw a couple kissing passionately.

“Oi, you two!” He shouted to them. They jumped apart and Gwen saw that the young girl was Bella! “Thought I told you go home?!”

“I was going, but Dan was here so I went to say hi.” Bella said.

“Ok, just get yourself home.” Jack said. “Night Dan.”

“Night Mr Harkness.” Dan said taking Bella’s hand and walked off.

Jack finally got home in the early hours of the morning. He had just retconned Gwen so she wouldn’t remember what happened. He took off his coat and flung it over the back of the sofa. He went to check on Bella. He slowly opened her bedroom door and saw that she was spread out on her back fast asleep. He smiled and walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her head without waking her and he whispered.

“Night, I love you.” She groaned in her sleep and rolled onto her side. Jack chuckled and walked out and went into his own room.

The next morning Bella awoke to a very irritating noise coming from the side of her bed. It was her alarm! She turned and groaned when she saw it was 7. _‘Why does my tutor have early morning lectures?’_ Untangling herself from the sheets she walked into the kitchen and saw her dad leaning against the worktop drinking a mug of coffee.

“Morning,” Bella mumbled at him and opened the fridge looking for something , but here was nothing that she wanted.

“Sleep well?” Jack asked her smiling like he did everytime he saw her like this.

“Yeah,” She yawned, “I’m gonna take a shower.” She walked back into her room and entered her bathroom. Jack had made sure that she had her own bathroom.

Jack wandered round the flat. He never spent this much time here before Bella moved in. It still seemed weird that he was living with his 17 year old daughter who he was certain that he wasn’t going to see ever again when he left her and her mum all those years ago.

Bella stepped out of the shower feeling more awake now. She looked at the time and realised she was running late! She quickly threw a pair of jeans on and an old band t-shirt, brushed her hair after running the hairdryer over it. Applied the little eye make-up she wore, shoved her books in her bag, pulled on a pair of wrecked trainers and left.

Jack was waiting at the door for her. Already wearing his trademark coat.

“Ready?” He said when Bella left her room.

“Yeah , but I think I’ve left my phone at the hub.” She said searching her bag.

“We’ll go look for it then. C’mon.” He said putting his arm around her as the walked to the hub as it was only round the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen woke up with a terrible headache trying to remember what happened last night. He stumbled out of bed and straight into the shower. After he was feeling better, the events of the night before came back to him. He had taken a bottle of perfume from the archives and that girl and her boyfriend in the bar. He had only gone out to forget about a certain college girl. Not only was there what a 9 year age gap between them, but Owen didn’t think that Jack would approve. Sure him and Bella had their little flirt fights, but Owen made sure he never took it too far. Plus she had Dan and anyone could tell that Dan was in love with her. He sighed and left his flat and made his way to the hub.

When they entered the hub Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Suzie were already there.

“Oi what you doing here this morning?” Owen shouted from the autopsy bay when he saw Bella.

“Think I left my phone here last night.” She said searching her work station until she found what she was looking for, “Aha gotcha, right I’m off see you all later.”

“Behave and don’t get in any fights with your tutor today. Ok?” Jack shouted from his office.

Bella sat at the back of the lecture hall with Dan and her best friend Lucy. They weren’t really doing anything today except revising for the exam next week. Bella had been trying really hard, but the rift obviously didn’t want her to study. She did have a lot of help though. Owen helped her out a lot which was a good thing really as she was studying to be a doctor, so having a real doctor to help her was a great advantage.

“Oi,” Lucy whispered poking Bella in the side.

“What?” She whispered back.

“You coming out after?” She asked.

“Sorry can’t, gotta work.” Bella said.

“You work to hard.” Lucy teased..

“Miss Collins. Something you wish to add?” Mrs Brown said and everyone turned around to look at Lucy.

“Um..No sorry miss.” Lucy said going back to concentrating on the work.

Finally Bella was free. She quickly said goodbye to Dan and Lucy and went to the hub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night came over Cardiff and all 6 members of the Torchwood team were still working. At the same time in another place in Cardiff Gwen Cooper couldn’t sleep. She kept thinking of the knife that she had seen earlier at the station as it was revelled as the murder weapon. She got out of bed and moved to her computer desk and sketched out the knife from her memory on the back of a used envelope. She screws it up and throws it away and leans back in her chair sighing. She turns around and a thin leaflet catches her eye, _what’s on Wales Millennium centre?_ She took a closer look and saw that she had written remember next to it.

She was walking round the centre but when she got to the water tower she stopped, she saw a figure standing there. She has more flashbacks about the knife and some flashing lights. She stared at the figure in front of her then slowly started to move towards it. Both Gwen and the figure are walking towards each other. Gwen had another flashback again of the knife but instead of flashing lights it is of a welder’s helmet. Then she remembers Suzie taking off a welder’s helmet.

The figure stepped into the light and Gwen saw that it was Suzie.

“Hello again. You were right. You told Jack we should liaise with the police. I was the only one who bothered. So, I was the only one who saw the report.” She then reached into her bag and pulled out the knife. Gwen gasped.

“They got a good likeness.” She said .

“I’m arresting you for...” She said weakly, “How do I know you?”

“I thought you might’ve seen it. And that can trip the amnesia, one image, if you're clever. He said you were good. Anyway. It's not much good now, I can't really ... But you're gonna put up a fight. So I've got ...” She started putting the knife back in her bag and started to rummage around for something else. “Um. Hold on. Sorry.” She continued to look for something but then pulled out a large handgun and pointed it at Gwen. “There that’s better.”

“Put it down.” Gwen said.

“You had to come back.” Suzie said still pointing to gun at Gwen.

“Put down the gun.”

“You're the only one who can make the link. Well, the only one in public. Torchwood's gonna find out by morning, but I'll be gone. I don't know where. Far away. What am I gonna do? I loved this job. I really loved it. And now I've got to run. Oh, Christ. How can you do any other job after this one? “ She said almost regretting what she was about to do.

“Please. Put down the gun.”

“Cos it gets inside you. You do this job for long enough, and you end up thinking, "How come we get all the Weevils and bollocks and shit?" Is that what alien life is? Filth? But maybe there's better stuff out there, brilliant stuff beautiful stuff. Just ... they don't come here. This planet's so dirty, that's all we get - the shit.” She continued still not putting the gun down.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Gwen said scared and confused.

“I wish I could forget.”

“Why did you kill those people?” Gwen asked,

“For the glove.” Suzie simply stated, “I needed bodies. That’s how it works. Violent death. And it was  
so easy. To bring them back, I'd position myself behind the head, so they'd never see me twice.”

“You killed three people.”

“It was the only way. The more I use the glove, the more I control it.” She said,

“I don't understand. What glove? Where have I seen you before?” Gwen said really confused now.

“If I can get enough practice, then think what that glove could do. If I could get it work all the time, on anything, beyond the two minutes, if it could work permanently, it could resurrect.” Suzie explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was in his office looking through some papers. He hadn’t noticed Suzie had gone. Owen was finishing up in the autopsy bay when Bella came in and walked straight up to him.

“You owe me big time.” She said, Owen turned to her looking confused,

“Why?”

“Because I know about the perfume that magically disappeared from the archives.” She said smirking.

“What...How?” Owen said worried, hoping she wouldn’t tell Jack they weren’t allowed to use Torchwood items for personal use.

“I have my ways. Don’t worry I haven’t told him, because then I would have to tell him about the neat little piece of kit I have in the back of my phone.” She explained pulling her phone from her pocket and taking the back off to reveal a small alien chip placed on her battery.

“What is it?” He asked taking a closer look.

“It stops people from tracing your phone. I know that sometimes dad wants to know where I am so he used to run my number through the computer and find me, but he can’t now.”

“That’s cool.” Owen said as Bella put her phone back together. Just then Jack ran down with his coat on.

“Bella with me now!” He said running onto the invisible lift. Bella gave a weird look at Owen who shrugged his shoulders. Bella grabbed her jacket and joined Jack on the lift. He pressed the button and the lift started to rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Resurrection on demand for the whole world, isn't that good? Isn't it though? Well, that's what I've been working for, all day and all night. The rest of them go swanning about, but I'm working. You've got to get inside this stuff. Surrender yourself to it. I did, with the knife, and the glove, and that's why the perception filter isn't gonna work on me.” She said noticing Jack and Bella standing there. She fired her gun at Jack and shot him in the head and he fell to the floor. Bella dropped to the floor cradling him in her arms, tears falling from her eyes.

“What? Who are they -- ? Where did they come from?” Gwen said looking startled. She looked at the little girl crying over the man who was dead, “What have you done?”

Suzie cocks the gun again and turns it to Gwen again.

“Please don’t.” Gwen begged.

“I can’t let you go.”

“Please.”

“I’ve got to.” Gwen started to cry when Suzie said that.

Bella was still in shock of what and happened. She heard a small gasp. She looked down and saw that her dad’s eyes were open staring into hers. She looked really confused but he lifted a finger to his lips telling her to stay quiet.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ve got to, I’ve got to, I’ve got to.”

Jack stood up with a little help from Bella. They were standing right behind Gwen so Suzie could see them. He still had the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

“Put down the gun.” He said,

Suzie couldn’t believe it she looked at Jack and to her, Bella and Gwen’s amazement the hole closed up right in front of their eyes.

“Suzie, it’s over.” Jack said moving Bella slightly so she was behind him. He held his hand out to Suzie, “Now, come with me.”

Suzie was still stunned she looked at Gwen then Bella then finally Jack before putting the gun muzzle under her chin then fired. She fell to the floor. Dead.

Gwen gasped and Jack just looked at Suzie. Bella stood there frozen she couldn’t believe what had just happened. Suzie had killed those people, and then shot her dad dead but then he woke up, the Suzie shot herself.

“I remember.” Gwen whispered. Bella looked at her forgetting that she was there. “I remember.” Bella walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulders comforting her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made their way back into the hub and explained what had happened. Ianto locked the glove away in the safe and Jack asked all of them if they had taken anything that they shouldn’t. Tosh placed an alien scanner on his table, Owen placed the perfume and Bella put the tiny chip there as well. Jack looked the most shocked when Bella placed the chip on his desk. He didn‘t think she would take anything that she shouldn’t.

Gwen and Jack stood on a rooftop looking over Cardiff the sun was rising. They were talking about Jack not being able to die.

“Bella didn’t know?” Gwen asked, Jack lowered his head looking ashamed,

“No, she didn’t.” He said

“Why? She’s your daughter.”

“I know. I should have told her.” He said looking at the view in front of him, “I’ll talk to her later.”

“Torchwood's got a vacancy. Job going spare. Do you want it?” He asked changing the subject.

“Yeah, go on then.”

 

 


End file.
